Confesiones del Jabon
by Kasaru28
Summary: Pequeño conjunto de Oneshots. Principalmente Yaoi. Varias parejas. Rango T por ahora.
1. Sonidos

**Yo dije muy fielmente que nunca iba a caer pero... SnK es una maldicion, me hizo caer en el yaoi ||orz siento mi alma contaminada y... me gusta (?) ok no, bueno este es un fic Riren (RivaillexEren) es el primer yaoi oficial que escribo, y... bueno... en mi mente se veía mejor.**

**El titulo es en el honor del grupo de Lobos Hambrientos Libres que me hicieron caer en este oscuro mundo.**

* * *

_Cuando el misterio es demasiado impresionante, es imposible desobedecer._

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Hanji se despertó especialmente de buen humor esa mañana, había soñado que Aldo, su nuevo titán había respondido sus preguntas alabándola por lo buena científica que era.

"_Siempre he querido hablar contigo Hanji-sama."_

Recordó la voz de Aldo en su sueño e inmediatamente sintió su pulso acelerarse de la emoción.

- ¿Que se supone que haces? - preguntaron a su espalda, no se había dado cuenta cuando detuvo su paso.

Se volteo para observar a Rivaille aun con un rostro feliz por su sueño.

- Heichou -canturreo sin poder contener la sonrisa, el aludido le envió una mirada confundida.

- No quiero saber - cortó empezando a caminar.

- Pero Heichou - volvió a canturrear siguiendo a su sargento.

- Ya te dije que no.

Abrió la puerta del comedor. Ambos se callaron al observar a la Scouting Legion. Todos se veían mucho más demacrados y pálidos de lo normal, lo cual ya era mucho. Observaban con la vista perdida la comida frente a ellos, apenas y se habían movido cuando ellos ingresaron a la sala.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Rivaille paseando la vista por cada uno de los presentes.

- Sargento - susurro Petra, su fino tono de voz ahora sonaba rasposo- lo sentimos es que... - dudo un segundo- no hemos dormido bien los últimos días -confesó algo apenada.

- Y eso ¿porque? - dijo Hanji detrás de Levi, su sentido de la curiosidad había empezado a reaccionar con la confesión de la rubia.

Rivaille bufo.

- Líder Hanji - saludo brevemente Petra- uhm... bueno -se removió en su asiento- Hemos escuchado unos ruidos extraños, como gritos, chasqueos y otras cosas.

-¿Otras cosas?

La chica asintió.

- Eran como aullidos de una bestia... como si torturaran a alguien -intervino Erd.

- Oh... ¿y a sido así por días?- los presentes asintieron- interesante...

- ¿Donde esta Eren? - pregunto repentinamente Rivaille.

Petra se levantó.

- lo siento, me tocaba a mi buscarlo...

Levi alzo la mano deteniendo a la rubia- Iré yo- salió de la sala sin decir mas nada.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio observando por donde se había ido el sargento.

- Entonces... - comenzó Hanji tomando asiento en la mesa- ¿Porque no me cuentas más de esos sonidos?

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Paseaba por los pasillos sumida en sus pensamientos, después de cinco horas de charla con su equipo, donde había obligado a cada uno a darle una versión detallada de lo que habían escuchado, como y cuando, tenía dos hipótesis.

Una: Había un titán oculto y le hacían pruebas sin su consentimiento o peor aun; sin su presencia.

O Dos: Algo sucedía en las habitaciones del fondo. Pero eso era casi imposible, igualmente por dos razones

Primero: la habitación mas al fondo, era el sótano, transformada en la habitación de Eren, y Rivaille se encargaba de la seguridad.

Segundo: La habitación mas cercana a la de Eren era la de Irvin y Rivaille le pasaba diferentes informes cuando llegaba, que solía ser muy tarde.

Una vez incluso los había visto amanecer discutiendo estrategias.

Así que la segunda alternativa estaba descartada lo que dejaba lo que mas temía.

Tenían a un titán escondido y fuera de su alcance.

Y ella no permitiría eso.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

- Líder... ¿esta segura que esto es una buena idea? - la voz de Petra sonaba insegura a su espalda.

- ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que no lo sea? -se volteo para observar a toda la Scouting Legion con sus equipos 3D preparados y listos para cualquier cosa.

- Bueno...

- Mis investigaciones con Titanes han sido de gran ayuda para la legión -recordó mirando severa a Erd- y sin embargo se atrevieron a masacrarlos sin piedad -saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

La Scouting Legion se miro entre ellos, inseguros de seguir con el plan de Hanji.

- Basta de lamentaciones -se colocó el pañuelo en el cuello- Debemos seguir.

Caminaron por el oscuro pasillo, ya pasaba de la media noche por lo que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido metálico de sus equipos.

Recorrieron prácticamente todo el lugar, revisando cada habitación en busca de algo sospechoso, pero solo encontraron la gran cantidad de…

Nada.

No habían escuchado nada más que sus pasos o lo que suponían eran chillidos de ratones.

- La posiblemente única noche que podíamos dormir en paz... la desperdiciamos buscando titanes -dijo Keiji en un suspiro-

-Líder Hanji, ¿Porque mejor no nos vamos a descansar? -negoció Petra.

Hanji lanzó un suspiro -vayan ustedes, yo seguiré buscando.

El resto de la Scouting Legion se retiró, dejándola sola con su misión. Se quito las pesadas cajas del equipo 3D dejándolas en el medio del pasillo y siguió caminando.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

No fue hasta una hora después que empezó a escuchar sonidos extraños. Se quedo quieta intentando averiguar de donde provenían aquellos gritos.

Sus oídos la llevaron hasta la última habitación. El cuarto de Eren.

Frunció el ceño ¿Estaban experimentando con Eren? Pego la oreja a la puerta esperando escuchar algo más que gritos y chasquidos.

- No te di permiso de moverte -era la voz de Levi.

Ahora se escuchaban... ¿jadeos?

- Heichou... lo necesito -la voz de Eren sonaba ahogada y ronca.

Hanji intento de alguna manera pegarse más a la puerta.

- No me interesa -la monótona voz de Levi no tenia cambio- usa un poco los dientes.

- Pero...

Lo que sea que hizo el sargento debió callar a Eren ya que lo siguiente que escucho fueron mas chasquidos.

Y jadeos.

Una sonrisa morbosa se apodero de los labios de Hanji.

- ¡Heichou! - grito al momento que abría la puerta- oh...

Ambos estaban en el suelo, Levi estaba sentado sobre la espalda de Eren sosteniendo sus piernas hasta casi llevarlas a la cabeza del chico. La camisa del menor estaba rota en diferentes lugares, mientras que Levi se la habia quitado. El moreno tenia varios moretones cortes en diferentes lugares de su pecho, principalmente en el cuello.

Definitivamente los entrenamientos hicieron a Eren muy flexible. Pensó ausente Hanji ahora pasando la vista a su sargento.

Rivaille estaba prácticamente normal, las gotas de sudor pasaban por su pecho, y su pantalón blanco estaba parcialmente desabrochado. Lo único notable era una pequeña mancha de sangre en su labio inferior.

Ambos aun conservaban los arneses de su uniforme, aunque uno mas desordenado que el otro.

Hizo un mohín por la pequeña decepción. Esperaba encontrar algo más sucio por las cosas que había escuchado.

- L-Líder -gimió Eren- no piense mal, es solo entrenamiento - le envió una mirada temerosa al sargento pero el solo mantenía la vista fija en la chica.

- Hanji... -siseo Rivaille contorsionando mas las piernas de Eren- Eso que tienes en tu cuello... ¿es mi corbata? -Eren lanzo un pequeño gemido.

Hanji bajo la vista hasta el pañuelo que se había puesto en el cuello, efectivamente era una de las corbatas de Rivaille, no había encontrado su pañuelo esta mañana así que tomo una de las muchas corbatas de Rivaille.

- Ah... si lo es -sonrió despreocupada rascando su nuca- Pero... jamás había visto un entrenamiento como este yo...

- Fuera -interrumpió Levi. Eren lanzo un pequeño grito.

- Pero Heichou - la mirada que le lanzo Rivaille era la misma que tenia antes de matar a un titán.

- Ahora- siseo y ella suspiro.

- Bien... los dejo con su "entrenamiento" - enfatizó las comillas con sus dedos y salió de la habitación.

Suspiro decepcionada, el misterio de los sonidos era el entrenamiento de Rivaille y Eren. No había titanes involucrados.

Dio un paso para salir del sótano y se detuvo. El entrenamiento no explicaba los chasquidos... o el que Levi tuviera el pantalón desabrochado.

Frunció el ceño volviendo sobre sus pasos, abriendo nuevamente la puerta.

- Esperen, algo aquí no...

La palabra murió en su garganta.

El sargento estaba sentado en una silla, con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano luciendo mas enojado de lo normal observando a Eren que tenia la cabeza metida entre sus piernas. El chico movía minuciosamente su cabeza de arriba abajo.

Eren estaba…

Oh…

Ninguno había notado su pequeña intromisión, o tal vez Levi si pero decidió ignorarla. Hanji sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Ahora si, el misterio estaba completamente resuelto.

* * *

Repito, en mi mente se veia mejor...

Mi alma se pudre pero I Regret Nothing.


	2. Cargas

**Creo que jamas habia subido una "continuación" tan rapido, en realidad, la tenia escrita desde la semana pasada, al mismo tiempo que la anterior. Pero gracias a mi amiga Ana que metio sus manos satanicas con correcciones y agregando cosas, quedo mucho mejor, realmente muuuucho mejor. **

**Gracias Ana c':**

* * *

**_"La fortaleza crece en proporción a la carga"_**

La pelea había sido intensa, el olor a pólvora y sangre se mezclaba perversamente con los balbuceos de las personas.

Todo había terminado.

La humanidad había ganado a los titanes.

Pero como todo, nada era tan bueno visto desde otra perspectiva. La humanidad había sido mermada hasta ser solo 1/4 de la población, solo un pequeño puñado de humanos había sobrevivido al feroz ataque y algunos de ellos no se podía garantizar que sobrevivieran más de algunos meses.

Las murallas no eran ahora más que un montón de escombros, los ríos contaminados de cadáveres de humanos y titanes, si existía alguna casa en pie era un verdadero milagro.

Lo cual atraía el peligroso pensamiento ¿En verdad ganaron? La idea de que esto fuera obra de aquel sádico titán cubierto de pelo cruzaba por la cabeza de los pocos soldados sobrevivientes.

- A esto no se le puede llamar victoria...

- Sargento -reaccionó cuando lo llamaron, algo debió tener su mirada para que el soldado se encogiera en su lugar- Encontramos a Eren Jaegar señor.

Rivaille lo observó, estaba tenso, su postura militar temblorosa sugería que tenia alguna herida en su brazo... o tal vez simplemente algo de él lo atemorizaba. ¿Le tendría miedo ahora a el ya que los titanes se habían ido?

- Enseguida iré - el soldado se retiró y él se permitió ver el ambiente frente a él.

El cadáver de Annie estaba a sus pies, con tantas contusiones y cortes que era difícil reconocer de quien se trataba. El por supuesto lo sabia ya que fue su espada la que ocasionó eso. Aun recordaba la sorpresa cuando la vio luchando al lado de sus compañeros titanes con piel de humanos: Bertold y Reiner.

Se volteo empezando su camino, con los cadáveres crujían bajo sus pies mientras las grandes lagunas de sangre hacían sentir sus botas mas pesadas de lo normal.

- Levi - susurro la líder Hanji observándolo preocupada.

El asistió entendiendo de inmediato lo que quería decir.

Otros pasos mas y estaba frente a Eren Jaegar, el chiquillo de ahora 18 años que había auto designado a su legión. "El chico titán". Aun tenía restos de su forma titán cubriéndole parte del cuerpo.

- Eren - llamo en su tono monótono habitual.

El chico paseo la mirada perdida por unos segundos hasta encontrarse con sus ojos grises. Intento sonreír un poco pero su labio partido solo le hacia mostrar un fea mueca.

- Eren Jaegar - llamo nuevamente- Como sargento a cargo de tu cuerpo me han ordenado eliminarte.

El chico tembló, las palabras del sargento no tenían algún sentimiento oculto en ellas, ningún arrepentimiento, pena o tristeza, solo era un comunicado de su superior, nada mas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero su garganta estaba fuertemente cerrada que apenas y podía sentir el aire pasando por ella.

- Debes saber que no tienes derecho alguno para negarte o alegar algo -siguió diciendo Levi- Es una decisión del rey. Ningún titán debe vivir.

_- Soy un humano... _

Rivaille apretó el agarre en su arma. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la tenia en la mano. Eren no había hablado, se veía demasiado perdido hasta para enfocar sus ojos por mucho tiempo en el, entonces ¿Que fue eso?

- No tienes que hacer esto Levi... - dijo Hanji a su lado- es demasiado...

- Soy el que asumió la responsabilidad por el y por lo tanto el encargado de acabar con la misma - paso la mirada de Hanji a eren- además Ackerman y Arlet lo hubieran querido de esta manera.

Los recuerdos de Mikasa luchando contra el titán Colosal y de Armin siendo el centro de las estrategias pasaron fugazmente por su mente.

Así como también la muerte de ambos.

Hanji permaneció en silencio, ella conocía a su sargento mas que cualquiera, sabía que siempre llevaba las cargas de los demás sobre sus hombros, siempre siendo el quien lleva las consecuencias.

Le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y camino en otra dirección, siempre molestaba a esos dos y su clandestina relación pero ahora necesitaban despedirse y por más confianza que tuviera con el sargento sabia que seria solo un estorbo permaneciendo ahí.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio Levi analizó metódicamente el cuerpo de Eren, las consecuencias de usar tanto sus capacidades de titán se habían manifestado. Ya no poseía la habilidad de regenerar sus heridas. La sangre salía de diferentes lugares de su cuerpo aunque aun conservaba todos sus miembros a excepción de un ojo que mantenía cerrado que dejaba a la incertidumbre si era por el pequeño rio de sangre que nacía en algún punto de su frente y desembocaba en su ojo, o porque sencillamente ya no tenía ojo que mostrar.

Enfundo su arma de vuelta a la caja de su equipo, sintiendo un extraño peso alojarse en sus hombros.

Se irguió colocando su puño en el pecho manteniendo la vista fija en el moreno, lo reconocía como soldado ahora que llegaba la hora de acabar con su vida.

Y con su rostro invariable empezó a hablar:

- Eren Jaegar. Ha sido un placer haberte tenido entre mis filas, fuiste un soldado gran soldado y se te recordara como tal.

El chico no dijo nada pero sus ojos me movían nerviosamente sobre el rostro del sargento.

Rivaille apretó más el puño sobre su corazón. Eren no quería morir, y no lo culpaba aun no conocía al primer humano o titán que deseara hacerlo.

Dio unos pasos hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Aun podía sentir el vapor que salía del chico.

Saco su arma cortando la envoltura de titán hasta dejar su pecho descubierto.

Mantuvo la vista fija en sus heridas, algo le había atravesado el estomago dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que entrara su cabeza.

Se arrodilló frente a él, detallando por lo que seria la ultima vez sus ojos verdes. Siempre había envidiado de cierta manera la determinación que rebosaba de ellos, jamás tenia dudas.

_"Acabaré hasta el ultimo de ellos" _

Lo cruel era que... no podía cumplir su meta ya que, el último de los titanes era el.

Colocó la palma sobre su pecho ignorando el dolor y el olor a carne quemada.

Sintió su acompasado palpitar, cerro los ojos recordando las muchas veces que se había dedicado a desequilibrar ese palpitar y lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Eren lo observaba, la sorpresa estaba descrita en sus ojos.

La comisura de sus labios se elevó sin poder evitarlo, la mirada expresiva del chico siempre delataba sus pensamientos. Se acercó mas a él rompiendo el espacio existente entre sus rostros, uniendo suavemente sus labios, siendo por primera vez delicado y no hambriento o exigente como era costumbre.

Sintió un pequeño vacío en algún punto de su alma, era doloroso cuando pensaba que no volvería a hacer esto nuevamente.

Pero eso era solo otra carga que debía llevar.

Rompió el beso, el rostro de Eren tenia una mueca contrariada, seguramente intentando evitar las lágrimas.

Volvió a sonreír y revolvió su cabello. Era irónico que le había sacado ya dos sonrisas en su lecho le muerte cuando no lo había podido hacer en vida.

Se posicionó detrás de Eren con su arma en alto y la mirada fija en su nuca.

- Eren... -apretó mas el mango de su espada, sintiendo las heridas abrirse un poco mas-¿me odias?

Lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver fue a Eren curveando un poco sus labios, cerrando los ojos mientras negaba suavemente. Apretó cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y le corto la cabeza.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

- No sabes lo que sufro.

Rivaille observó a Hanji.

- Eso significan las malvas en el lenguaje de las flores - explicó.

El sargento la observo con una pequeña sorpresa- ahora que no hay titanes ¿te dedicarás a acosar flores?

La chica río - tal vez -se dio media vuelta- pero... eran las flores que estaban al lado del cuerpo de Eren cuando lo encontramos -dio una palmada en el hombro del hombre - tal vez deberían significar algo mejor ya que sobrevivieron a la guerra titánica -sonrió y se alejó.

Rivaille observó fijamente la lapida a sus pies donde se podía leer claramente "Eren Jaegar", a su lado estaban "Mikasa Ackerman" y "Armin Arlet".

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse al menos al final, esos tres al fin estaban juntos.

* * *

¿Que tal? c':

Btw quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews (en ingles y español) hubieron unos en particular que me hicieron gritar como fangirl porque realmente jamas pense que alguien que su idioma nativo sea ingles me leyera c': de verdad no saben cuanto me hicieron feliz. Por supuesto amo mis reviews en español yseriamasfelizsimedejaranmas(?)

I Really, reaaaaaaaaally appreciate it.


End file.
